movetothemusicatrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Objectives of Lecturers and past IG Advisors
MS EVANGELINE LOH Past IG advisor, Ms Loh used to be a lecturer in Republic Polytechnic until 2013.She was a very successful woman. She became a part of the RP family when it first opened, and was the module head for Effective Communication. Ms Loh was also the founder of Beats Encore. She was the one who came across the type of music played in Brazil, and decided to create a fusion version of it. Hence, she requested for a new IG, which will play a fusion of the music played in Rio and named the IG 'Beats Encore'. When Ms Loh started the IG, her objective was to get people to know more about the different type of music. '''''"I wanted to allow people to learn more about the different type of music that was played in the other countries, but i wanted to change it and make it unique. Hence, i decided to create a type of fusion music based on their music. I wanted the public to know how special RP is, and I wanted RP to be recognised by how unique it is." - Ms Loh''''' MR HENRY DAVID Another of the past advisor of Beats Encore, is Mr David. Mr David was also a lecturer in Republic Polytechnic until 2014. He was a very successful man from England, however, he came to Singapore to further his experience in teaching. He also became a part of RP shortly after it opened. He thought Organisational Behavior in RP for 7 years. Mr David was the co-founder of Beats Encore and he worked along-side Ms Loh in the upbringing of Beats Encore. Mr David also shared the same interest as Ms Loh, which was the music from other cultures. Hence, they worked hand-in-hand in making sure that RP became recognised from their IG. '''''"I have huge interest in music, and music from the other cultures. I wanted to introduce a new type of music to the public, so that more people will be more knowledgeable about the other types of music. Hence, I agreed to Evangeline's idea of creating a new IG based on two types of music fused together. That was how Beats Encore came about." - Mr David''''' MR ZAFIR RASHID Mr Zafir Rashid, is the current advisor for Beats Encore. Mr Rashid started working in Republic Polytechnic in 2010, as a lecturer for Organisational Behavior. Hence, he worked with Mr David for the same module. This was how he managed to find out about Beats Encore. However, since Mr David was still running as the advisor for Beats Encore, Mr Rashid just sat back and took in tips and information through Mr David. After Mr David retired and went back to his homeland, Mr Rashid decided that he did not want the culture of Beats Encore to die down. Thus, he made the decision to carry on the legacy of Beats Encore that was started by Ms Loh and Mr David. Based on the tips and information that he had gathered from Mr David, he roughly knew what to do in the IG. '''''"Based on the stories that I've heard from Henry, i realised that Beats Encore have come a long way since 2006. It has also been a rough journey for everyone, to bring up this IG and to make it known. Hence, i decided that I want to carry on the legacy of this IG, and continue to let the public know more about the types of music we play. I would not want the previous efforts of Evangeline and Henry go to waste." - Mr Zafir''''' MS SANTHIYA JAYANATHAN Ms Santhiya is also a current lecturer in Republic Polytechnic. She started teaching Microeconomics in 2013. However, she is mainly in-charge of the events, funds and the sponsors. In the IG, Ms Santhiya is the one who manages their funds and sponsors. She is also the one who finds events for them to perform in. She wanted to be a part of Beats Encore, as she found it very interesting. However, since she had no background or general knowledge on the IG, she decided in helping them manage the performances. '''''"I found Beats Encore to be a very interesting IG, hence i wanted to be a part of it. I also want the public to know more about this type of music. But since I had no background experience, I decided to volunteer in helping them manage their funds and gather sponsors. I am also the one in-charge of their performances and events. I hope Beats Encore will be widely known by the public in the future." - Ms Santhiya'''''